Un deseo de navidad
by sol kiryuu
Summary: bueno que les puedo decir, es una pequeña continuación de el dolor y la alegría de mi corazón, el fic trata de  que Kaname quiere celebrar la navidad porque es la primera después de que despertó Zero. lo se pesimo summary pero no se me ocurre nada perdón.


hola a todos como están ^^ espero que bien n.n que les puedo decir este fic lo escribí en dos días ¿porque? porque honestamente no iba a escribir ningun especial de navidad porque no tenia ideas pero luego el día 23 se me vino a la cabeza esta idea y no dejaba de darme lata así que la escribí y esto salio y decidi compartirla con ustedes, no se si les guste pero es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes ^^

darthmocy me dio algunas ideas como siempre linda gracias ^^

FELIZ NAVIDAD n.n y portence bien (aunque yo no lo hago xd)

a se me olvidaba esto es como una continuacion de el fic de** el dolor y la alegría de mi corazón** ^^ espero les guste n.n

**vampire kingth no me pertenece T.T**

* * *

**Un deseo de navidad.**

Habían pasado alrededor de tres meses desde que Zero al fin abrió los ojos, en estos tres meses la confianza entre Kaname y el cazador se había hecho mucho más grande, confiaban el uno en el otro un mil por ciento y eso a ambos lo hacían felices, Zero ahora salía más tranquilo a las misiones sin las típicas peleas de antes con Kaname y el castaño bueno tenía que confiar en Zero.

Como habían pasado 3 meses ahora era el mes de diciembre y faltaba alrededor de 5 días para noche buena y posteriormente navidad, por lo general a ninguno de los dos le encantaba mucho esta fecha pero este año era diferente al menos para Kaname Kuran, este año; esta navidad era distinta porque era la primera navidad después de que su lindo y amado Zero despertó, este año tenía que celebrarla y por ello al principio del mes de diciembre el pura sangre armo el árbol de navidad, el árbol era un pino real y no uno de plástico como la mayoría usaba, Kaname adorno lo mas que pudo el árbol hasta dejarlo hermoso envidiablemente hermoso, también adorno la casa por completo como nunca antes lo había hecho, hablando literalmente.

Zero observaba al castaño hacer uno y lo otro y lo ayudaba solo en algunas cosas, honestamente el cazador está sorprendido, no entiende desde cuando ´´navidad´´ era tan importante para Kaname que por lo general y por los 5 años que llevaban juntos casi nunca la celebraron por no decir nunca, está bien hay que ser sinceros tal vez si se daban regalos pero en si nada del otro mundo, en cambio ahora el príncipe ''a no verdad'' el rey sangre pura se había encaprichado con querer celebrar la navidad en grande, bueno de todas maneras él no era quien para oponerse, aparte si esto así feliz a Kaname está bien lo ama y haría todo por él.

Volviendo al tiempo actual Kaname y Zero estaban en la sala de estar haciendo específicamente nada solo se estaban observando uno al otro con una sonrisa, tratando de averiguar que pensaba su prójimo pero nada, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer.

— Oh vamos Zero dime qué quieres de regalo – rogo el castaño.

— Ya te dije N-A-D-A – expreso con calma.

— Todo el mundo siempre quiere algo tú no eres la excepción – dijo tranquilo el purasangre-

— Yo soy distinto a los demás – expuso el peli plata-

— Eso lo sé y no lo pongo en duda pero sé que quieres algo y voy averiguar que es – sentencio.

— Mm… no creo que puedas – sonrió.

— Vez, estas admitiendo que quieres algo – dijo ahogando una risilla de triunfo.

— Aunque lo admita no sabrás que quiero, pierdes el tiempo – razono el cazador, el no dará su brazo a torcer, no le dirá a su amante que quiere.

— Eres cruel – hizo un mohín el castaño.

— Es divertido verte actuar así, apropósito creo que esta conversación la hemos tenido desde que comenzó el mes de diciembre.

— Y no parare hasta que me digas

— Pero no te diré – sonrió nuevamente – aparte no se qué te dio por celebrar la navidad. Sabes que realmente no me interesa – dijo algo más serio.

— Mm… tal vez pero… esta navidad es distinto a las otras cinco que hemos pasados juntos – espero algo más serio pero inseguro-

— ¿Distinta? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto algo más curioso-

— Mm… porque… esta es la primera navidad juntos después del accidente que tuviste y desde que despertaste, esta navidad es especial, antes daba por hecho que siempre estarías conmigo, que nunca te alejarías de mi, pero entendí que nada es seguro en esta vida, ahora sé que debo vivir al máximo contigo, experimentar todos las cosas de la vida junto a ti y la navidad es una de ella, esta navidad es especial mi pequeño – susurro el vampiro de raza pura mirando los ojos violetas de su amante.

— Vaya – murmuro con un nudo en la garganta, Kaname siempre logra sacar su lado más sentimental – creo que si es especial – mascullo.

— ¿Entonces me ayudaras en que esta navidad sea la mejor del mundo? – Pregunto con un brillo de esperanzas en los ojos-

— Claro – acepto.

— Entonces dime qué quieres de regalo – pidió con una sonrisa.

— No eso no – se negó tercamente.

— Mm… - Kaname se amurro en su lugar, al parecer tendrá que averiguarlo solo, bueno no debe ser muy difícil se supone que conoce más que bien a su amante, tiene que saber todos sus gustos.

— ¿Te rendirás? – Pregunto sonriente el peli plata-

— No me queda de otra – contesto resignado.

— Gane – dijo contento.

— Mm… yo tampoco te diré que quiero para navidad - dijo entre dientes.

— Mm… ya se me ocurrirá algo – expreso y luego beso los labios de su amate – me tengo que ir debo ir a la asociación, bueno más bien a ir a ver a Yagari y algunos entrenamientos – murmuro aburrido.

— Está bien ve con cuidado, llámame si quieres que vaya a buscar

— Mm… creo que eso hare, mi moto está destruida – suspiro con semblante triste – nos vemos Kana – susurro y beso a Kaname ahora con más pasión y luego se fue casi corriendo, llega tarde para ver a Yagari.

Kaname sonrió su Zero era tan endemoniadamente hermoso, simplemente nunca dejara de amarlo, en fin ahora debe preocuparse de otra cosa, su cazador no le da ni una sola pista de que quiere o le gustaría recibir para navidad, ¿Por qué Zero tenía que ser tan cerrado? Kaname suspiro y se recostó en el sillón de tres pieza, pero luego de tres minutos Kaname se separo sorprendido y con una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie, había encontrado el regalo para su Zero, hace unos minutos atrás comento que su anterior moto con la cual tuvo el accidente estaba destrozada y lo dijo con un semblante triste, eso quiere decir que desea una moto, pero las motos son peligrosas y… Kaname medito un poco la idea sinceramente por su parte no le gustan mucho, Zero puede volver a tener un accidente pero debe confiar en Zero, sabe que a su cazador amaba las motos antes del accidente y al parecer sigue amándolas. Si le comprara una moto y llevara a Kain con él, ¿Por qué? Eso es simple una Kain es amigo de Zero muy amigo y dos a Kaien le gusta las moto y de seguro sabrá que le gusta a Zero. Por fin sabe que regalarle a Zero, la moto más eso y aquello, Kaname sonrió triunfante y tranquilo.

-0-

Había pasado unos tres días desde que Kaname al fin descubrió que regalarle a Zero incluso ya la había comprado y Kain le ayudo y por cierto está en casa del noble para que el peli plata no descubriera su regalo.

En estos momentos Kaname está en su cuarto acostado en su cama mirando el techo, esta solo porque Zero le dijo que tenía que ir a entrenamiento, no lo quería dejar ir pero tenía que hacerlo, al fin de cuentas debe darle libertad, pero lo echa de menos, ahora le gustaría estar con él, besándolo, acariciándolo, haciéndole el amor y oyéndolo gemir, pero no puede porque no está, lo mejor ahora era pensar en otra cosa, para calmar a sus hormonas sobre excitadas, tal vez debería dormir un poco.

-0-

Zero está caminando por el centro comercial de la ciudad apestado de gente, pero aunque no le gusta mucho a la gente ahora no importa está buscando el regalo perfecto para Kaname y eso conlleva paciencia, no sabe que regalarle, Kaname tiene todo lo que quiera, realmente no necesita nada y en las millones de veces que le pregunto qué quería de regalo este le respondía con la mirada y con palabras exactamente ´´tu´´ lo que quiere a él en todo lo que conlleva eso, pero a él no le importaría darle hasta su alma a Kaname sin embargo no iba a comprar papel de regalo y un moño para envolverse a si mismo ¿o sí? O no claro que no, Zero se sonrojo y paro en frente de una joyería y sonrió acaba de encontrar el regalo perfecto para Kaname, su novio.

Zero entro a la joyería y se dirigió a la señorita que atendía le pidió con un sonrojo el regalo de Kaname y que le grabara algunas palabras, luego que lo compro se fue a casa caminando con calma, mientras se dirigía a su casa vio a Kain y Aidou comprando algunas cosas, lo más seguro regalos, Zero solo sonrió, Kain y Aidou se veían bien juntos aparte que así los dos son felices, y Aidou no interfiere en su relación con Kaname. El cazador sonrió al acordarse de que en un tiempo le tuvo celos a Hanabusa, Zero siguió por su camino y allí vio a Takuma, Senri y Rima, aun no entiende bien esa relación, no sabe si es una relación de tres o algo así, el sabe que Takuma y rima son amigos pero Senri bueno el es como si tuviera una relación con los dos, la verdad a él no le interesa, es su vida pero para el Shiki debería elegir con quien estar o Takuma o con Rima, pueden sufrir, en fin el no debe meterse en ello es mejor seguir caminando hacia su casa para ver a Kaname.

-0-

Habían pasado los días que faltaba para noche buena, Kaname y Zero estaban observándose bueno más bien Zero observando a Kaname que estaba dando órdenes a los empleados para la cena, esta noche todos iban a venir a cenar aquí, a la casa de Kaname y se supone que no falta mucho para que lleguen es por ello que Kaname está dando órdenes.

Zero dejo de observar a Kaname y centro toda la atención en el arbolito de navidad, sonrió con nostalgia, su mente viajo a años atrás cuando era un niño pequeño y aun no conocía el odio, el tiempo en donde era más que feliz con sus padres y su querido hermano ´´Ichiru´´ cuando pasaban la navidad juntos y felices en donde se ponían contentos de recibir regalos y en donde Ichiru le decía que lo amaba y que siempre iban a estar juntos…

— Z… ze… zer… Zero – el peli plata salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Kaname que le estaba hablando.

— Dime Kana

— ¿En qué pensabas? – pregunto el castaño algo preocupado, vio tristeza en los ojitos de Zero.

— Emm… en Ichiru – susurro.

— Oh, tu hermano, ¿lo echas de menos? – pregunto curioso.

— Sí, pero al menos se que está vivo no sé donde pero al menos no está con esa mujer – susurro.

— Mm… en 5 años no ha venido a verte – susurro.

— Lo sé pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el… - expreso con tristeza.

— Mm…

— Bueno ya terminaste de mandar – pregunto divertido.

— Oh, si es que quiero aprovechar el tiempo – dijo con pasión.

— Mm… ¿En qué? – pregunto algo desconfiado.

— Imagínatelo – expreso y empujo a Zero para que terminara acostado en el sillón y allí se recostó encima de Zero para besarlo con pasión – quiero aprovechar mi tiempo contigo – susurro entre besos – te deseo

— No creo que puedas, los demás están por llegar – susurro abrazando a Kaname y besándolo con más lujuria, echaba de menos el cuerpo de Kaname, necesitaba sentirlo, no lo habían hecho en una semana entera y todo porque Kaname se negaba por una escusa tonta.

— Si nos apuramos alcanzaremos – menciono el castaño rasgando la camisa de Zero y besando los pezones del menor pero…

El timbre de la casa se escucho por toda la estancia sobresaltando a la pareja y se separaron frustrados y Zero mirando a Kaname acusatoriamente por su playera.

— Diablos te deseaba – maldijo el castaño.

— Me iré a cambiar – susurro el peli plata y se fue a su habitación.

Kaname suspiro y espero ver a sus amigos que ya estaban entrando sentía las presencia de sus amigos y también la de Kaien y Yagari, Zero se pondrá feliz al ver a sus ´´padres´´, luego de unos segundos todos estaban allí y lo saludaron con una reverencia, Kaien le saludo con una sonrisa y Yagari solo lo miro como siempre lo hacía.

Kaname le ofreció asiento a todos, Kain, Aidou, Takuma, Senri, rima, Seiren, Kaien y Yagari, todos comenzaron a hablar amenamente de cosas triviales mientras esperaban a Zero que se estaba demorando un poco pero después de unos minutos al fin apareció y todos lo quedaron viendo hasta que Cross ya lo tenía abrazado haciendo su show como siempre.

— Hijo mío, te eche tanto de menos – lloriqueo el ex cazador.

— Ya suélteme Cross – pidió con amabilidad.

— Papá – lloro.

— Está bien, papá suéltame – solicito dejando a todos sorprendidos.

— Mi lindo hijo me dijo papá – lloriqueo y fue a abrazar a Yagari.

— Hola muchacho – saludo el cazador con el parche en el ojo.

— Hola, ya deberían de dejar de mirarme así, no es como si fuera un fantasma, aparte ya lo hemos visto en otras ocasiones – susurro y se sentó al lado de Kaname.

— Mm… si solo que tu aura está más tranquila que de costumbre Zero – menciono el rubio de ojos azules.

— Es verdad – expreso Shiki apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rima.

— Mm… si quieren que me enoje solo díganme – murmuro.

— No para nada – expreso el rubio de ojos verdes y le sonrió.

Después de eso los diez conversaron con tranquilidad de temas triviales y riéndose de las anécdotas de Aidou que contaba Kain a los demás o las de Shiki y Rima incluso las de Takuma, Kaname no hablo nada de su infancia ni tampoco Zero, pero si reían junto a los demás.

Luego de una hora la cena está servida y todos pasaron a la mesa, comieron en paz tomaron unas cuantas copas de vino tinto cada uno y después de eso hicieron el intercambio de regalo, si lo habían planeado con anterioridad, Aidou le dio una bolsa de regalo a Zero, el cazador le dio a Seiren, Seiren a Kaname, el castaño a rima, la modelo a toga, el cazador a Shiki, el pelirrojo a Kaien y el director a Kain, el noble controlador del fuego a Takuma y el rubio a Aidou. Cada uno recibió el regalo contengo y con una sonrisa, los abrieron Zero recibió una funda para su bloody rose, Seiren recibió un sable, Kaname un peluche no uno cualquiera un Zero en peluche y el Zero real se puso de todos los colores al ver el peluche luego se hundió en el sofá rojo como un tomate Kaname solo sonrió agradecido, rima recibió una cámara digital, Yagari una gabardina, Shiki xbox kinect, Kaien un juego de delantales, Kain recibió un libro sobre motos, Takuma recibió un manga yaoi y Aidou una laptop con un programa de ciencia.

Después de que todos recibieron sus regalos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Kaname olio bien a Takuma, algo no está estaba bien con el olor del rubio, tenía un pequeño aroma a… ´´Ichiru´´ no debe de ser su imaginación, ese niño no ha aparecido en 5 años. Kaname suspiro y miro a Zero que miraba extrañado a Takuma pero luego hizo un pequeño escogimiento de hombros y miro para otro lado específicamente miro los ojos cálidos del castaño y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de una hora el timbre sonó y todos se miraron extrañados porque todos estaban allí, a no ser que Kaname con Zero estén esperando a otras personas pero ya era tarde para llegar eso es de mala educación en fin tenían que recibirlo ¿no?

Un extraño apareció por la puerta era un vampiro de clase noble eso era seguro tenia cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel pálida, parecía porcelana, sus rasgos eran finos en si era hermoso pero, Kain, Aidou, Zero y Kaname se pusieron a la defensiva. Un chico apareció detrás del vampiro de cabellos negros el muchacho que apareció era alto de piel pálida, contextura delgada, labios carnosos rasgos de la cara finos, cabellos largos y plateados y ojos color violetas, era exactamente igual que Zero la únicas diferencia era el cabello y el nombre, Ichiru Kiryuu, el cazador lo único que hizo fue sonreír al ver a todos sorprendidos iba hablar algo pero…

— ¿Qué haces acá? – Pregunto enojado el rubio de ojos azules-

Takuma al ver a su pareja, ¡sí! Ichiru es su amante, se sorprendió un poco pero luego paso a alegría y se paró a velocidad vampírica y literalmente se materializo al lado del peli plata abrazándolo por la cintura atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, desapareciendo el espacio entre ambos y después de eso lo beso delante de todos, en un contacto apasionado y demandante, sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza urgente pero sensual, peleando por el dominio.

Ichiru respondió feliz el beso, enredando los dedos de una de sus manos en los cabellos rubios de su amante mientras su otra mano se posiciono en la cintura de Takuma para apegarlo más a su cuerpo, inconscientemente sus cuerpos comenzaron a rosarse en partes intimas, hasta que alguien los interrumpió con un carraspeo de garganta, solo así se dejaron de besar pero no dejaron de abrazarse.

— Recuerden que están en público – susurro el vampiro recién llegado.

— Ya se, ya se – susurro el peli plata acariciando la mejilla del rubio – te eche de menos amor.

— Y yo a ti mi niño, pensé que no ibas a venir – expuso con tristeza.

— Pero estoy aquí – sonrió – y traje regalos – menciono con una sonrisa.

Kaname estaba literalmente con la boca abierta mirando la escena de su mejor amigo con el hermano de Zero, es que simplemente no lo podía creer, él pensaba y daba por hecho que Takuma era pareja de Senri junto con Rima pero ve que no es así, realmente nunca se dio cuenta, o sea son amantes y el olor de tu pareja se apega a ti y no se sale muy fácilmente y el jamás sintió el olor de Ichiru en Takuma a excepción de hoy pero… de todas manera no lo creyó es que realmente era difícil de creer, Takuma emparejado con Ichiru ese niño que es un peligro público un completo peligro, que es capaz de traicionar a su propia familia por venganza o simplemente porque se encapricho. Kaname comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

Zero quedo sorprendido y gratamente feliz de ver a su hermano a su querido gemelo, lo echaba tanto de menos que ahora mismo lloraría de felicidad incluso cree que es su imaginación ver a su hermano feliz y enfrente del, solo salió de su felicidad y descarto la idea de estar alucinando cuando vio a Takuma besando en los labios a su hermano, ahora si no entiende nada, ¿cómo es posible que se estén besando delante de todos? Eso no podía ser real ¿o sí? Pero le daba algo de celos no de amantes pero si de hermanos. Quiere una explicación del porque se están besando tan apasionadamente y sexualmente, hay Dios hasta se sonroja de solo ver ese espectáculo, pero quitando el lado de Takuma, Ichiru estaba ahí y no en forma para amenazarlo o matarlo si no que hay, pacíficamente.

— Ichiru – llamo Zero mirando a su hermano.

— nii… mmm… ze… Zero – dijo en un susurro y se separo del abrazo posesivo de Takuma para avanzar hacia su hermano con la cabeza gacha.

Zero se paro del sofá en donde estaba y camino hacia su hermano para abrazarlo con fuerza, esperando el aroma de su único hermano, de su otra mitad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí ichi? – pregunto con calma.

— Mm… vine… vine a ver a Takuma, lo echaba de menos y de paso verte a ti, a ti te echaba mucho de menos, cinco años sin verte, nueve sin abrazarte con amor, nueve sin decirte que te amo y nueve años perdidos, perdóname Zero nii –san – pidió con honestidad y calidez mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su hermano.

— Por supuesto que te perdono – susurro alegre abrazando más fuerte a Ichiru, su hermano había regresado, su gemelo en verdad estaba para él otra vez y ahora para siempre.

— Nii – san… me… me estas ahogando… no puedo… respirar – dijo entre jadeos.

— Oh perdón – susurro y soltó a Ichiru.

— No te preocupes – le sonrió y beso su mejilla – les traje regalos a todos, sé que no les agrado a todos incluso sé que me odian pero igual les traje regalos – sonrió y se dirigió otra vez junto a Takuma quien le sonrió

— Te dije que te perdonaría

— Hai, hai – sonrió – ¿Chris donde dejaste los regalos? – pregunto al vampiro de cabellos negros que por cierto estaba al lado de Seiren besándola en los labios dejando nuevamente sorprendidos a todos, bueno excepto Shiki, Rima, Takuma e Ichiru.

— Mm… allí al lado de Takuma – susurro el vampiro.

— Gracias.

Zero quedo mirando a Ichiru y Takuma quienes comenzaron a entregar los regalos y que Ichiru se detuvo o vacilo en entregarle uno a Cross y Toga y que le pedía perdón después de que les entrego los regalos.

El mayor de los Kiryuu se sentó al lado de Kaname y apoyo su rostro en el hombro de este.

— Te amo Kaname – comento en un susurro contento – es la mejor navidad de todas.

— Yo también te amo Zero – respondió con una sonrisa, mientras vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de Ichiru, no confía en él pero era el hermano de Zero por ello no lo había echado de la casa...

— Oye – susurro el menor de los Kiryuu sacando de sus pensamientos a Kaname.

— ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto.

— Este es tu regalo – susurro y le paso un paquete a Kaname.

— Emm… gracias

— De nada, Zero este es tu regalo – susurro alegre y le entrego una bolsa de regalo.

— Gracias Ichi.

— No es nada, no te preocupes – dijo alegre con una sonrisa y luego se alejo para darle intimidad a Kaname y Zero.

— Oye amor ¿Cuál es mi regalo? – pregunto el rubio en un puchero.

— Tu regalo es en privado – expreso con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

— Ya entendí – sonrió Takuma y beso los labios de Ichiru.

Después de entregar los regalos Ichiru presento al vampiro que llego con él se llama Chris Williams y es el novio de Seiren.

Luego de unas horas todos estaban bostezando, tenían sueño y querían dormir, lo bueno es que nadie iba a regresar a sus respectivas casas, todos iban a dormir allí en la casa de Kaname y Zero, a cada uno se le asigno una habitación incluyendo a Ichiru y Takuma. Seiren y Chris, y Kaien y Yagari.

Kaname se disculpo y se llevo consigo a Zero a su habitación aun tenían algunos asuntos que atender, cuando llegaron a su habitación los dos se sonrieron definitivamente esta era la mejor navidad de todas pero aun no terminaba al menos para ellos.

— Kaname todo es gracias a ti, te amo, te amo, te amo – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Yo te amo mucho mas, sabes tengo unos regalos para ti – susurro.

— Sabes que no era necesario – menciono.

— Si era necesario, mejor ve por la ventana – pidió

Zero lo miro extrañado pero así lo hizo y vio una moto con un moño de regalo, no era cualquier moto era un gemelo obscuro, la mejor moto al menos para él, Zero se dio vuelta y se lanzo a los brazos de Kaname y lo beso con amor.

— Gracias, eres el mejor de todos, te amo tanto mi Kaname, yo… yo también tengo un regalo para ti – susurro sonrojado.

— ¿A si? – pregunto curioso.

— Si – Zero dijo sonrojado y luego comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo del pantalón una cajita pequeña de color rojo, cuando la encontró se sonrojo y la saco para después entregársela a Kaname.

Kaname recibió la caja y la miro curioso, después de analizarla la abrió con una sonrisa esperaba ver anillos pero se encontró con un collar con un colgante de la mitad de un corazón tenia letras grabadas pero no se entendía porque no tenía sentido, miro a Zero interrogativo y este solo se toco el pecho y le mostro la otra mitad del corazón allí Kaname las junto y decía ´´siempre soy tuyo´´ y a la vuelta salía ´´siempre juntos Kaname y Zero´´ el castaño sonrió y observo con más detalle el collar, estaba hecho de oro blanco y era precioso. Zero le estaba entregando su corazón y él lo cuidaría y mucho.

— Gracias Zero, es hermoso me lo pones – pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

— Por supuesto – sonrió y luego rodeo a Kaname para quedar atrás de él y comenzó a ponerle el collar al castaño, cuando termino Kaname volteo y se besaron en los labios demostrando su amor.

— Zero te tengo otro regalo – susurro algo nervioso.

— Mm… ¿otro?

— Si – Kaname tomo un largo suspiro y metió su mano en su bolsillo del pantalón busco una cajita y la saco para mostrársela a Zero.

— Mm… - Zero arqueo una ceja y luego se sonrojo tenía una idea de lo que había dentro de esa caja.

Kaname abrió lentamente la tapa y allí aparecieron dos anillos de oro blanco, eran anillos de compromiso, eran completamente hermosos pero eran de compromiso.

Zero abrió los ojos como plato tenía una idea pero quería estar equivocado, que no fuera verdad, pero algo dentro de él se movió inquieto y feliz, su corazón salto contento ante esa imagen de los anillos al parecer si los quería.

— ¿A… anillos? – pregunto.

— ¿Quiere ser mío por la eternidad? – pregunto nervioso, no sabía cuál iba ser la reacción de Zero.

A Zero se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y lloro, no porque no quería ser de Kaname por la eternidad más bien porque quería estar con el castaño siempre por mil eternidades, pero no pensó que su sangre pura se lo propusiera tan abiertamente y eso lo hace sentirse feliz, que Kaname le pida ser suyo por la eternidad claramente le dirá que si lo ama y por ello desea estar con él. Zero comenzó a abrir la boca pero no salían palabras.

— Zero si no quieres solo dímelo no me enfadare lo prometo – expreso con tristeza el sangre pura, la verdad sabía que Zero no iba a reaccionar positivamente ante esta proposición pero tenía esperanza de por ser navidad y allí ocurren milagros Zero le digiera que si, sin embargo al parecer no iba a ser así, Kaname suspiro debería haber estado preparado pero dolía y mucho, comenzó a guardar los anillos.

— Espera aun no te doy una respuesta – pidió el cazador mirando los ojos del castaño.

— Mm…

— Yo no deseo pasar una eternidad contigo… – expreso con los ojos llorosos.

— Mm… - Kaname agacho la cabeza, haber escuchado esas palabras de su vida dolía y mucho.

— Quiero pasar mil o dos mil eternidades contigo – termino la frase y se lanzo a los brazos de Kaname que como esta desprevenido cayó al suelo junto con Zero que lo estaba besando en los labios.

— Tonto, me asustaste – reprocho el purasangre y atrapo los labios de Zero con los suyos besando con amor, pasión y lujuria.

— Hazme tuyo Kaname – pidió en un susurro en contra los labios de su castaño.

— será un placer, pero antes – susurro bajando a Zero de encima suyo para tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la cama y tomo su mano izquierda y le puso el anillo con la boca en su dedo anular – ahora serás miro para siempre – susurro y beso la mano de Zero.

— Tú también serás mío por siempre – menciono y tomo la mano izquierda de Kaname y con la boca puso el anillo en el dedo anular y posteriormente besando la mano de Kaname en ese momento los anillos brillaron, Zero se sorprendió y miro a Kaname curiosos y esperando una respuesta.

— No son anillos normales, fueron hechos por unos antiguos vampiros artesanos, tienen la capacidad de ver si la pareja realmente se aman y están destinadas a estar juntos y brillan cuando estos sellan su amor en los anillos mostrando que su amor es verdadero y por todas las eternidades– explico el castaño con una sonrisa.

— Vaya, nuestro amor es real – sonrió el peli plata

— Nunca lo dude, yo te amo con mi vida y sé que tu también – sonrió el castaño besando los labios de Zero.

El contacto se volvió profundo y lentamente se fue volviendo más exigente, más pasional, mas lujurioso y pidiendo más a cada rose de labios en cada danza de sus lenguas, en cada pelea por el dominio.  
Las manos de los dos comenzaron a desvestirse lenta y agónicamente recorriendo cada parte de la piel del otro mientras sacaba la ropa, cuando al fin estaban desnudos sus manos recorrieron libremente el cuerpo del otro sacando pequeños suspiro de placer en ambos.

Kaname comenzó un camino de beso por el cuello de Zero hasta los pezones allí los beso, lamio y mordió delicadamente sacando varios gemidos de placer luego siguió bajando y se detuvo en la hombría de Zero que pedía ser tocada, Kaname como buen amante que es, lo hizo, toco con su mano la hombría de Zero haciendo un movimiento de sube y baja logrando gemidos bastante sonoros por parte del cazador y cuando supo que se iba a venir deposito un beso en la punta y dejo el miembro de Zero para recibir un gemido en reproche pero que lo freno con un beso de amor.

— Aun no es tiempo mi vida – susurro y comenzó a besar nuevamente los labios de Zero.

— Mm… te amo – murmuro en contra los labios de Kaname y se perdió en esa hermosa y carnosa boca.

Kaname se pincho uno de sus dedos para usar la sangre de lubricante, no tenía tiempo para buscar el lubricante verdadero, cuando se lubrico los dedos los dirigió a la entrada de su amante y allí metió uno amorosamente preparando a su amante mientras besaba sus labios, cuello y pezones para distraerlo del dolor.

Zero se arqueaba por el placer sentido había echado de menos a Kaname durante toda la semana y lo deseaba como nunca antes necesitaba de esto y ahora por fin iban a ser uno otra vez y por el que lo hagan toda la noche no le importaría solo quiere estar con su castaño, ahora es lo único que le importa, ser proclamado por SU Kaname.

Kaname después de preparar debidamente a su amante entro en el de una sola embestida y tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse en ese mismo momento, ya no podía aguantar necesitaba a Zero mas que nada, se había aguantado toda la semana para que hoy fuera una noche especial y desea hacérselo lo mas especial a su cazador, el castaño comenzó el vaivén sensual entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Zero logrando que Zero se arqueara y gimiera por mas. A él purasangre no le costó mucho encontrar el punto de placer en el interior de Zero eso fue porque ya conoce cada parte de Zero mas que bien y no se cansa de poseerlo y hacerlo gritar.

La danza sensual de dos amante comenzó a surgir, gimiendo de placer, jadeando por mas, pidiendo que sea más rápido, arqueando la espalda por el goce, rasguñando la espalda del otro por el placer causado pensado que no lo podían contener, era demasiado y los dos ya estaban llegando al final.

Kaname miro los ojos de Zero que estaban nublados de placer y después con la mirada le pidió permiso para morderlo mientras seguía embistiéndolo con fuerza y rapidez golpeando el mismo punto, el manojo de nervios que le causa placer al perfecto cuerpo de su amante.

Zero miro hipnotizado los ojos cobrizos de Kaname y leyó la petición en esos hermosos orbes y se lo dio, le dio permiso para morderlo, quería más que nada sentir los colmillos de su pareja atravesando su piel mientras hacían el amor.

Ambos se miraron por última vez y luego se dirigieron al cuello del otro y comenzaron a preparar la piel para atravesarla con sus colmillos que ya estaban extendidos hace mucho rato, en el momento que terminaron de preparar la piel la penetraron con sus filosos colmillos dando un placer extra al cuerpo del otro y al de sí mismo, llegando al clímax juntos ante la ultima embestida de Kaname que fue justo cuando se clavaron los colmillos mutuamente.

El castaño se corrió en el interior de Zero y Zero entre sus estómagos, pero no dejaron de beber mutuamente y no tardaron en volver a excitarse y así lo hicieron durante horas, por toda la noche y en varias ocasiones, y solo pararon cuando ninguno de los dos pudo más y cayeron rendidos en la cama apunto de dormirse pero…

— Feliz navidad Kaname, te amo – susurro el peli plata con amor.

— Feliz navidad Zero, yo también te amo – respondió el castaño y se abrazaron para quedarse dormido en los brazos cálidos y seguros del otro.

-0-

Al día siguiente Kaname comenzó a despertar porque sintió una cosa peluda en su pecho no sabía que era, sabía que no era Zero porque este estaba rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos, pero esta cosa que tenía en su pecho era peluda total y ronroneaba. El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio a un gato, un pequeño gato que estaba acostado como una bolita en su pecho y ronroneaba, Kaname tomo al neko en sus brazos y se dio cuenta que era una gatita, su pelaje era negra y con la patitas blancas al igual que su pecho y tenía una pequeña mancha en su nariz también blanca, le causo gracia la gatita que comenzaba a bostezar entre sus manos y lo miraba y volvía a ronronear, Kaname se libro lentamente del brazo de Zero y se sentó en la cama para dejar la gatita en la cama y comenzó a jugar con ella y lentamente se puso a reír la gatita era divertida, cuando se caía sentada en la cama por no alcanzar a atrapar la mano de Kaname.

— Mm… Kaname… - susurro el peli plata y comenzó abrir los ojos, se despertó por la armónica risa de su amante, cuando al fin abrió los ojos y se despertó por completo vio a su gatita a ´´luna´´ con Kaname Dios estaba en problemas, como pudo se sentó en la cama y trato de atrapar a la gata que estaba en los brazos de Kaname pero esta salto para que no la atrapara.

— Luna ven, te dije que no salieras de mi habitación ¿Qué haces aquí? – Gruño el cazador – luna se buena y ven aquí ahor… - Zero se cayó porque unos labios sellaron los suyos el cazador comenzó a responder el beso y poco a poco lo volvieron a acostar en la cama y Kaname encima suyo tocándolo sin pudor.

— Mi vida, ¿desde cuándo tienes a esa gata aquí? – Pregunto con una sonrisa-

— Emm… bueno, el otro día me la encontré y no podía dejarla sola y decidí traerla juro que te iba a decir pero… emm…

— Mmm… veo que tenemos una hija – dijo alegre el purasangre-

— ¿Una hija? – pregunto el cazador algo sorprendida.

— Si luna será nuestra hija, y ahora que se que tenemos una hija deberíamos celebrar como Dios manda – susurro en contra los labios de Zero y los volvió a sellar con un beso y comenzó a mecer sus caderas sobre las del cazador dando a entender que quiere.

— Creo que tienes razón – susurro el cazador y rodeo el cuello de Kaname, había pensado en negarse pero para que si en verdad si deseaba esto, deseaba volver hacer el amor con Kaname y por el que fuera toda la mañana o tarde da igual tal vez todo el día, Dios no sabe desde cuando se volvió tan adicto al sexo de Kaname pero lo ama.

Así los dos tortolitos hicieron el amor durante horas nuevamente y celebraron muy bien la navidad solo como ellos saben celebrarla.

**Fin****.**

* * *

ahora que terminaron que les parecio ¿'?

espero sus **reviews** y feliz navidad a todos cuidense mucho espero les haya gustado


End file.
